Question: ${7 \div 0.7 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {7 \div 0.7 = 7 \div \dfrac{7}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {7 \div \dfrac{7}{10} = 7 \times \dfrac{10}{7}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{7}{10}} = \dfrac{7 \times 10}{7}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{7}{10}} = \dfrac{70}{7}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{7}{10}} = 10} $